


Behind the Mask

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Body Swap, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Friends to Lovers, Just some nice fluff and humor today, Mention of alcohol, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Soulmates, everyone in the trio dresses super extra except trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: When soulmates reach 20(ish) years of age, they swap bodies. The effects last for approximately one night, and allow the soulmates to learn of each other, if they haven't already.Trevor is elated and relieved, Sypha is excited, and Alucard is feeling mischievous.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Friends to lovers with soul mates  
> Additional Prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Masquerade

Trevor woke up tired. Now, he was used to tired--they were old friends really--but the tired he woke up to was a little different. Despite the fact he wanted to sleep more, he felt sated, in a way. More lazy than exhausted. He was also sleeping on his front, which he never did. He was also sleeping on top of something, and his body felt weird.

Stretching, it was just as odd; It felt almost like he’d grown smaller, somehow. He didn’t feel all his muscles as he rolled and stretched, and even the bed seemed bigger.

Opening his eyes, he figured out why. This was not his room. It had happened.

Trevor tried not to get too excited, but his heart--or the heart of the body he was borrowing anyway--sped up. Stumbling out of the bed and the thick comforter which tangled around his ankles, Trevor headed straight for the first door he saw, barely taking in the rest of the room. The door--thank god--lead to a small bathroom. He fumbled with his hand for a moment before the lights flicked on.

Bright, round blue eyes met his in the mirror. His slim hand touched the wild strawberry-blonde curls on his head. Cheeks already flushed from excitement grew to a sweet red as he laughed--soft at first, but soon Trevor was leaning over, drawing in great breaths as his laughter stole his air and echoed from the tiles, filling the entire space with joy and relief.

It was Sypha. Sypha was his soulmate.

0-o-0

Sypha couldn’t stop smiling--It looked so lovely on his face. She wondered why Alucard didn’t do it more.

Actually, having been swapped with her friend, and apparently soulmate, she had the time to really appreciate how much Alucard took care of himself. His long, wavy blonde hair was braided for sleep, and once undone it was barely messy and so, so soft. Sypha could admit she was a bit jealous. And embarrassed.

Alucard apparently enjoyed the same sort of sleepwear she did. But it was comfortable, so she simply tried to enjoy the way pink dusted across Alucard’s high, pale cheekbones.

They would be seeing each other tonight, and Sypha wanted to show she could do a good job at dressing for the occasion. She was certain Alucard had plenty of outfits to choose from, but Sypha wanted the best one. Something to show off in. She crossed the bedroom with a hop in her step, stumbling slightly as she adjusted to the extra height.

On swinging open the door to a fine wardrobe, she came across a small issue: Every single outfit inside was over-the-top dramatic. Sypha groaned. Choosing one would take longer than she anticipated.

0-o-0

Alucard felt like shit. He also felt angry. But mostly, he felt angry because he felt like shit, and how dare one of his close friends allow himself to feel so horrible _right before Alucard entered his body._ That was the real issue, here.

Sighing deeply, Alucard moved Trevor’s body to the worn bathroom cabinet, taking out a couple small capsules to stave off his headache before heading into the small kitchen. Hopefully he had orange juice or something. The fool was probably dehydrated. Maybe it was a hangover from a night drinking.

He’d told Trevor multiple times to not be so rough on his body. He would have to be more… compelling, somehow. Did it say something poor about him that he hoped to recruit Sypha to assist?

Trevor may have been his soulmate-- _somehow_ \--but that didn’t mean the man wasn’t as stubborn and dense as a rock.

Alucard sighed, yet again. He was going to clean up this fool, then show him what proper self-care looked like on his body. Trevor, with his broad frame, muscles born of hard work, and face made for mischief was one of the most handsome men Alucard had seen. If he would only take care of himself, people would be all over him.

Well, maybe. There was his personality to deal with. Alucard huffed a laugh to himself. He wasn’t above a little mischief himself, when the mood struck.

Tonight, “Trevor Belmont” would be the star of the masquerade.

0-o-0

Trevor moved through the crowd, rather unhappy at being shorter than usual. He couldn’t shoulder his way through the crowd, but he damn well tried anyway. At least Sypha had sharp elbows--Trevor put them to good use.

It was rather amusing, actually, to elbow someone out of his way and have them glare down only to be surprised at his guileless grin as he flounced through the space in his fine blue robes and mask.

Ah, he could never get away with this as himself. Speaking of himself…

There was a person who--without having seen much of himself outside his own body--could be him. Or, er, Sypha in his body. He was actually surprised she spent some time getting him all dressed up. He recognized a number of the pieces, but the way they were combined and embellished put what Trevor had been planning to shame.

From the slightly boxy mask of reds and golds, to the finely feathered tricorn hat and matching long cape thrown open over one shoulder, Trevor thought his body looked far more… dashing than it had any right to. Especially to someone who usually belonged in that body.

“Hey there,” Trevor said, sidling up. He tried batting his lashes, because that sort of thing always got a laugh from Sypha. “Fancy seeing you. All fancy.”

From his current angle a little lower down, he could see a small smile curving his body’s lips. “Hello, Sypha. You look lovely.”

Oh, she was playing coy, was she? Trevor could do that too.

“You look good too, _Trevor_.” He winked behind his mask. “Better than I expected, actually. Didn’t think I had most of this stuff in my closet.”

“...What?” Trevor looked up from where he was tugging at the cloak--because wow, embroidery--and looked up at the exclamation. “Why would it be in your closet? Or not, as the case may be?”

Trevor blinked. “Uh, because you presumably dressed in my room? Didn’t think you’d pimp out my outfit though.”

“Wh- Trevor?” Sypha sounded far too surprised, considering he was standing there in her body, and she in his.

“Yes?” Trevor crossed his arms. “Who else were you expecting?”

“I- My own body, perhaps.”

Trevor felt the words like a punch to the gut. This wasn’t Sypha? “Then, who the fuck are you?” he managed to get out. A million more questions were on the tip of his tongue as well, but all of them flew from his mind as another voice called from nearby.

“Alucard!” And there was Alucard’s body, coming their way.

It couldn’t be anyone else’s; Aside from the ridiculous, luscious locks, the outfit of choice was one of the frilly shirted, dramatically swishy cloaked suits with heeled boots that added to his already unfair height. Sypha--or whoever was in Trevor’s body--choked at the sight.

“Who is that? What are they _wearing_?”

Trevor snorted. “You never seen fancy-pants fangs in his whole get up before?”

Trevor’s body tensed in a way which felt very familiar. “Excuse you, Belmont, but I do not wear that amount of gold on any occasion.”

“You-?” Trevor felt his eyes widen, and he looked at his body all over again. The dress, the mannerisms… he asked faintly, “Alucard?”

“Alucard.” Whoever was in Alucard’s body had made it over. And they were talking to Trevor. Who was in Sypha’s body. Which meant- Jesus Christ. Sypha winked at him with Alucard’s eyes, that same smile practically blinding him with its radiance. “You look very handsome,” she said.

“Uhhh, you too.” Trevor felt like he was probably more red than the mask Alucard had picked out for his body. “Nice plague mask.”

“It’s a _medico della peste_ ,” Alucard grumbled.

“Oh, Trevor,” said Sypha, surprised. “I didn’t know you were knowledgeable on such things.”

“It’s Alucard.”

Sypha paused. “Wait, you’re-?”

“That’s Trevor,” he pointed a finger at Trevor, “which means you must be Sypha?”

“I, yes, I suppose.” Sypha placed a hand to her lips--Alucard’s lips really--and hummed. “We, we all switched bodies? Then… oh!” She clapped her hands together, flashing yet another bright smile that showed off far too much fang. “We are all soul mates? How exciting!”

Trevor placed his head in his hands and laughed. “We are all so fucked.”

0-o-0

Alucard couldn’t have been happier about the arrangement. After they had all switched back, having spent the entire masquerade as each other, they retired to Alucard’s private apartment. He had wanted plenty of space, but also privacy for more intimate discussions.

“This isn’t exactly what I’d meant by ‘intimate discussions.’”

“But it is what you were hoping it would lead to,” Sypha pointed out. She was completely naked, spread out on his bed as he inched up against the headboard. “We’ve been friends for years. You have both heard me talking about my desires-”

“Your kinks,” Trevor points out, but he is also stripped down to sit on the bed, just his underwear left.

“-What I like in bed, and the only reason this hasn’t happened yet is because you two are such romantics.”

Alucard sighs, but his face is on fire, and he can’t dispute it. He’d wanted to find his soul mate first before getting into anything with either--or both--of his best friends, because he knew if he’d started to love them in that way, and lost either connection upon the reveal of his soulmate (and theirs), that he would have been devastated.

Now that he thinks about it, that probably should have been the first sign.

“Anyway,” Trevor said, his own ears suspiciously red, “we’re here now. So?”

Alucard swallows at the two looks he’s given, each as hot and hopeful as he himself felt within. “I… I am not opposed.” The two looked even more hopeful. He felt himself grin, awkwardly, but once he had taken his shirt off, it became far more sly at the hungry looks on their faces.

It didn’t turn out as he expected, certainly, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not with their warm hands--small and slim, and squared and rough--on him and their tastes in his mouth.

The feeling was something he would be glad to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually would have loved to make this longer, but I have other prompts I want to get to. :') Perhaps some other day I can write out more shenanigans. And sexy times. *wink wink*
> 
> Honestly though, I love the idea of body swapping soul mates! Mainly because of the shenanigans, haha. I mean, there could be some good emotion, especially in the confrontation of being _in the body_ of a person meant to understand and accept you completely, but... SHENANIGANS. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Hope you all had fun with this one!


End file.
